Neko Pets
by XxCat-chanxX
Summary: Because of a fateful night in the forest when she was 7,Sakura must now deal with two half human,half neko brothers who think shes their kitten. And did I mention they're BOTH really hot? SasukeXSakura,ItachiXSakura,SasukeXSakuraXItachi.Rating might go up


**Yo!! **This is a new story about my favorite Love triangle ItachiXSakuraXSasuke

ENJOY!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...DUH!!

* * *

**Neko Pets – Prologue**

A girl that was just 7 years old looked liked she was about to cry. She had light pink hair and large green eyes. She was walking aimlessly through a forest trying to get back to get back to a camp site.

"Oohh..," she said as tears formed in her eyes, "my lost!"

She wiped away the tears that were coming down and screamed "Daddy!!"

"Daddy, help me!! I'm scared!!"

The only thing she heard was the echo of her own voice.

Xx Sakura's PV xX

I'm so lost! I should have never left Daddy and Mommy.

_+Flash back+:_

_A man with red hair in a low poniey tail was busy setting up a tent, while a woman with blond hair was unloading things from a car. By a tree there was a small girl and boy sitting, both the same age._

_The girl sighed; she never wanted to go on this camping trip. She only went because she new Akira would hate her if she stopped the trip. She sighed again._

_"Oi!"_

_Sakura turned to her brother. He had short spiky dark pink hair. Other than the hair he looked just like Sakura._

_"Don't look like you're not having fun. Daddy will stop the trip if you're not having fun," Akira whispered to her. Sakura shook her head. "I am having fun," she whispered back._

_Akira looked at her with a 'yea right' look. "Are you afraid of camping or some thing?"_

"_No!" Which was sort of true, she was afraid of the place they were camping at. Her friend Ino said this forest was weird and had strange animals in it._

"_So…you're afraid of the forest then." Yep! "NO!"_

_Akira __laughing__ at her answers "You so are!"_

"_Am not!"_

"_Are too! I bet you can't even walk through the forest with out crying like a baby," Akira said. Sakura was really mad now, she stood up and said, "Can so!!" Then walked off into the forest._

_Akira got up and faced the direction Sakura left. "Sakura I was joking get back here!!" Akira yelled not so loud so his parents couldn't hear. But she was already gone._

"_Oh man," Akira groaned._

_+End Flashback+ _

'Oh man,' I thought, why did I have to get mad and go in to the forest. I sighed before I saw a clearing up ahead. 'Maybe it's the camp site' I thought as I ran towards it. Just as I entered it a bright light blinded me.

When I reopened my eyes I gasped. What blinded me was a bright sun in the sky with no clouds to be seen. And in front of me was like a mini beach. A small round lake with crystal clear water was at the center of the clearing, with a giant palm tree at its side.

"Whoa…," was the only thing I could say as I walk forward a little bit. The felt weird when I walked so I looked down and saw sand, the type of sand you seen at Hawaii not Japan.

I looked back up and yelp. There in front of me was a boy with black raven hair that spiked up in the back and had onyx colored eyes. He looked as old as me.

What scared me was that he had cat ear sticking out of his head and had a tail. But what scared the most was that he. Was. NAKED!!!!! I blushed big time. And he just stared at me while tilting his in confusion.

I stared to back up when my back hit some really hard. I looked up to see another guy who looked like an older version of the small one. Only this guy had longer hair and kept it in a low poniey tail. He also had two lines cross face. He had the same ears. Same tail. Same nakedness.

I think I just turned in to a tomato.

The bigger one leaned down a little and asked, "Who you are?"

He didn't sound mad or scary, he sounded nice. But he talked like Tarzan. The only thing that came out of my mouth was, "Uhh..." Nice. The big one blinked and said, "You Uh?"

I shook my head 'no'. He blinked again.

"Me Itachi, that Sasuke," he said pointing at him and the boy who kept staring at me. Then he started get close to me, really close and started sniffing me. 'HUH?' I thought.  
I felt the big one or Itachi sniff the top of my head.

Sasuke stopped sniffing and looked at me strait in the face and…smiled at me. A big smile.

"You Kitten!" he said.

I blinked and asked "What?"

"You Kitten," this time Itachi was the one to say it and he was also smiling at me.

'Uh… O-Kay…'

"What Kitten doing here?" Sasuke asked.

"Um, looking for m-my camp," I stuttered

"Camp? What camp?"

"Where I live," in the forest any way.

"Camp where persons live?" I nodded. Sasuke forwarded his brows, as if trying to understand what I just said. I wonder…have I made really weird friends?

888

Normal PV+

Itachi wasn't listening to what Sasuke and Sakura (or Kitten) was talking about. He was paying attention to the sun and how low it was getting. It was going to be night so and very dangerous because Sasuke and Itachi aren't the only strange creatures in the forest.

Most of the others weren't as nice as them either.

888

"Then camp there," Sasuke said as he pointed to a giant log that was held up one side by a bolder. It was also surrounded by boulder, making it look like a big cave.

"Um, that's not my caaAAH!!" Sakura yelped. Itachi picked up Sakura by the caller with his teeth. Itachi then started walking toward the cave. "W-what are you doing?!" Sakura yelled.

Itachi didn't say anything just kept walking toward the cave. 'I've seen this in movies before,' Sakura panicked, 'the monsters take me back to their layer and- and……….. I don't know I all ways scream at the end!! Oooh maaann….'

They finally reached the cave and Itachi sat down Sakura on a pile of animal skins. Sakura was scared to say the least but if they wanted to hurt her they would have done so.

"Kitten stay here," Itachi said as he shifted some skins.

Sakura was VERY startled, " I can't stay here! I have to get back to my camp before Akira gets in trouble!"

"Night dangerous. Kitten gets hurt." Itachi was now lying down and lifted up his arm. Sakura looked at him confused. Next thing she know she was being pushed gently towards Itachi. She looked back to see Sasuke was the one that was doing the pushing.

"Wha-"

Sakura was pushed against Itachi's chest and Sasuke pushed up to her back. Sakura felt her cheeks heat up real fast. After a few minutes Sasuke and Itachi fell asleep. Sakura listened to their even breaths and started falling asleep.

888

About 20 minutes after Sakura fell asleep woke up with just one thing in mind _'I need to go to bathroom.'_ Sakura was still half asleep because she forgot where she was. (

And who she was with.) She walked out of the cave and she headed to the forest.

She walked through the forest until a bright light blinded her.

SMASH!!

And made her trip over a tree root sticking out of the ground. "Ugh…"

"Sakura!!"

Sakura looked up when she heard her name being called. She saw Akira

Running towards her.

"Sakura there you are! I'm glad I found you before mom and dad noticed you were gone," Akira said as he helped her up.

"Huh? But I was gone the whole night."

Akira looked at funny, "What are you talking about you've been gone an hour."

'What?'

"Let's go already, mom and dad think we're going to the bathroom so lets go."

Akira tugged her arm making her follow him back to camp. Sakura looked back to where she thinks she came from. 'Did that really happen?'

* * *

What do you think?

I'll keep going if you want me to!

SO REVIEW DAMMIT!!!!!!


End file.
